Fortune Cookies
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero, Boq, and Nessa get Chinese food. What happens when, the next day, they all come true. For Doglover645. Oneshot.


**It's one-shot time. Again. This is a special one-shot for Doglover645 who won the 'Nia' in _Back Again_. Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Elphaba moaned as she sat in a booth with Galinda, Fiyero, Nessa and Boq.

"Come on, Fabala," Nessa said sweetly. "This will be fun."

"I don't even like Chinese food."

"You've never even tried it before."

Elphaba glared at her sister and, rolling her eyes, huffed.

"Elphie, it's not like you have anything better to do," Galinda said, opening her menu.

"Yes. Studying in the library," Elphaba said.

"You did that yesterday."

"And I wanted to do it today."

"Are they going to be arguing the whole time?" Boq whispered to Fiyero.

"I don't know. I hope not," Fiyero whispered back. "It's totally killing the mood."

A waiter appeared and took their orders. Before leaving, he gave them a bowl of fortune cookies.

"Ooh! Fortune cookies!" Galinda said, digging through the bowl and pulling one out.

"What are these for?" Elphaba asked, taking a cookie.

"You open them and they give you a fortune," Galinda smiled, opening up hers. _"A new pair of shoes will do you a world of good."_ Galinda giggled, then frowned. "I don't have any more closet space. Elphie, what does yours say."

"_You will die alone and poorly dressed._ GIVE ME ANOTHER ONE!" Elphaba shouted. Thankfully, they were only one's in the restaurant. Elphaba grabbed another cookie and tore it open. "_Ignore previous fortunes._ This is fun," the green girl said in a monotone. "You know what, I'm done. Nessie, what does yours say?"

_"Trust him, but still keep your eyes open,"_ Nessa read. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but mine says, _'A palm can say a lot. Especially when it smacks." _Boq said, reading his fortune.

Fiyero chuckled. "Mine says, _Today is a huge improvement over yesterday._ Come on, Elphaba. Just take one more try."

Huffing, Elphaba reached into the bowl and pulled out another cookie. "_A thrilling time is in your immediate future_." Sighing, she crumbled it to the ground. "Happy now?"

Galinda pouted, but nodded. "I'm happy."

"Good, because our food's here," Elphaba said as the waiter laid their food in front of them.

"I'm stuffed," Fiyero announced, leaning back in his chair when he had finished eating.

"Good. We can go now," Elphaba said, standing up and pushing Nessa's wheelchair out the door.

* * *

The next morning, Galinda groaned as she felt her roommate shake her awake. "Elphieeeeeee!"

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Elphaba smirked, smacking the blonde with her pillow.

"I'm up!" Galinda shouted, shooting up in her bed and panting.

"Good," Elphaba smiled. Galinda turned around and saw Elphaba fully dressed, her glasses on and her hair in a braid down her back. "Let's go!"

Grumbling, Galinda got up and quickly showered and dressed. Half an hour later, the two girls left their dorm room to join their friends for breakfast.

As soon as she stepped outside, Galinda felt herself sink into something and she screamed. Elphaba whipped around, ready to defend the blonde. "What is it? What happened?"

"I… I… I… stepped in… MUD!" Galinda screamed, fanning her face.

Elphaba face palmed.

"These are my last of shoes that match my uniform. My fortune was right. '_A new pair of shoes will do you a world of good.'_"

"Glin, it was just a stupid fortune. And this was just a coincidence," Elphaba tried to reassure her friend.

"Hi, guys," Boq smiled, pushing Nessa's wheelchair.

"Hi, Boq," Elphaba smiled, kneeling to give her sister a hug.

"Glin, are you okay?" Boq asked, noticing the alarmed look on the blonde's face.

"I stepped in the mud," Galinda whimpered with a sad pout.

"Oh. Don't they do that at the spa? Put mud on your face?" Boq asked, confused.

Horrified, Galinda stepped over to the Munchkin and slapped him hard across the face. Huffing, she turned on her heels and marched away.

_'A palm can say a lot. Especially when it smacks',_ Boq thought, remembering his fortune. Even when he had just been slapped, Boq still had a major crush on the blonde.

Nessa noticed the dreamy look on Boq's face and frowned. She didn't appreciate the way her "boyfriend" was looking at the blonde.

_'Trust him, but still keep your eyes open',_ Nessa thought sadly.

Waving goodbye, Boq and Nessa went to their first glass. Galinda went back to the room to change her entire outfit, just because her _shoes_ got ruined, leaving Elphaba to go to breakfast alone.

"Elphaba, wait!" she heard a familiar voice call. Turning around, she saw Fiyero running up to her.

"Yes?" the green girl asked once Fiyero caught up to her.

"I was wondering if you… um… wanted to go to breakfast with me?" the prince said, flashing her his award-winning smile.

Elphaba sighed. This wasn't the first time Fiyero had asked her out to breakfast. Though she was friends with him, by default, thanks to Galinda, she still didn't fully trust him. He almost ran her over on his first day and it all went downhill from there. She would have said 'no', but something stopped her and she said, much to her dismay, 'yes'.

Fiyero beamed as he offered her his arm. After staring at it like it was a poisonous snake that was about to bite her, Elphaba took his arm and allowed him to walk her to the café.

_My fortune came true_, Fiyero smiled. '_Today is a huge improvement over yesterday__.__' She finally said 'yes' to having breakfast with me._

Little did he know, Elphaba was thinking about the same thing. '_A thrilling time is in your immediate future_.' She didn't know how to describe it, but something about the prince made her smile. Maybe this was the thrilling adventure. Her relationship with Fiyero was blooming. Maybe this was the start of something new.

* * *

**Another one-shot has come and gone. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
